My Version of Twilght
by Kawairashii hikari
Summary: You're a Vampire." He looks at me without saying anything. "Does that make you sick, frighten you?" He looked at me trying to figure out what was on my mind. "It has both of those affects on me." I get up, he grabs my hand and I let go of it.
1. Chapter 1

**New story I was inspired by something to write this. Be warned, Bella is not regular Bella from the story. Bella is not so emotional, and so Bella-ish. Lol. To put it in short she has almost a whole different personality from normal Bella. I hope people like it. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Twilight.**

**XOXOXOXOPXOXOXPXOXOXOXPXOXO**

**DIARY ENTRY**

Day One

Nothing big or special happened today.

It was just the first day of school. Mike was pestering me, Jessica was getting jealous and she was annoying herself and Angela was being her usual nice and shy self.

I have a feeling that this year will go by slowly from the boring-ness of it all.

**DIARY ENTRY**

Day Two

Jessica asked me today, "What are you trying to say Bella?"

I rolled my eyes at her I replied to her, "I mean he's gorgeous and everything… but with everyone that seems perfect like that, there is always something seriously wrong with their personality."

There were new people who had just moved in our small little town just yesterday. With faces like they had it was hard not to notice them. They all looked gorgeous for some odd reason or another. I had not seen their mother or father yet but they must have been pretty ugly to have beautiful children like these.

The one we were just talking about happened to be in our grade, the eleventh, he was the youngest of them all.

Jessica said, "Whatever Bella…"

He looked over at us from where he was sitting at with his brothers and sisters. They all were quiet and to themselves, at least it seemed that way at least. I had not had a class with any of them yet so I didn't know for sure.

Mike broke my train of thought, "Hey Bella don't you have Biology II next?!" I stopped looking at the boy and turned to face Mike. "Yes, Mike, isn't this like the third time I've answered this question for you?"

He smiled goofily at me and nodded his head yes. "I just wanted to make sure I wasn't imagining things." He laughed at his own little thoughts.

Jessica looked at me jealously, I knew she liked Mike. It was easy to figure that out, but I couldn't help it if he showed interest in me. It wasn't like I was going to go out with him or show any interest in anything.

I could see the boy whisper something to the others as they soon all looked like they turned my way a little.

Weirdos…

Why did they keep on looking at me? Well… it could have been because I kept on looking at them, but whatever. I got up from the table, that's when Jessica and Mike looked at me weirdly.

Jessica asked, "Where are you going?"

"To go talk to them."

"Are you crazy!?" Jessica said louder than I expected.

"Why are you screaming?" I asked calmly. "A friendly conversation with them wouldn't hurt anything."

Mike said, "Too late… they're already on the move."

It was most likely because of big mouthed Jessica they heard what I was about to do. The boy we were talking about, whose name we still didn't know looked at me before he went out of the door in a way I couldn't explain. It wasn't one that portrayed that he had any type of fondness for me.

Jessica looked up at me from her seat, "Well, he sure does look at you a lot." I knew that under what she said she was jealous that he kept looking my way instead of hers. I wanted Angela to be here, someone who was truly nice and a friend to me. She was in my Biology II class next as well.

I walked into the class to see Mike sitting at his assigned table which was diagonally in front of mine. I went to the back to sit in my seat. No one sat next to me, which did not bother me at all.

I write down my Warm-Up that was on the board and next thing I know I see **him**.

He was right there in the front of the class introducing himself casually to all of us.

"My name is Edward Cullen…" His sentence drifted off in mid air, he didn't know what else to say next like any normal person. He had a small smile on his face that did not seem at all genuine, and I noticed that his were black. It seemed a little… weird.

I don't remember there being any other open seats except for the one next to me. I looked around the room and I was right of course, so that meant he would have to sit next to me. Mr. Banner told me to raise my hand so Edward

could know where to sit.

As I raised my hand he looked at me hostiley. I had not done or said anything to him, so why should he look at me that way? As he pulled up the seat next to me he leaned away from me. He didn't even glance my way as he put his books down on the table.

Even though he didn't glance my way I glanced his way and when I did I saw the face he was making. It was in repulse as if something disgusted him. Almost in a way as if I had disgusted him since his body movement was leaning in a totally opposite way.

I wanted to ask what was wrong with him. Why did he make that face towards me and why didn't he just sit next to me with his back straight instead of leaning so far away from me, but I couldn't bring myself to do that.

His posture never seemed to give throughout the whole class. I couldn't help but to take quick peeks at him from behind the hair that covered one side of my face. At one point I noticed that his fist was clenched. I wondered at that time when this class would end.

My head was swirling with too many thoughts of him that I couldn't hardly focus on the class. Was it that he didn't like me…? I shouldn't think that highly of myself, he didn't know me at all it couldn't be because of me.

I looked up at him again to see if that same expression was on his face, but this time he was glaring down at me. This startled me and I jumped back a little, his black eyes were the thing that scared me the most.

Soon after that happened the bell rang and he fluidly got up and out his seat and he was out of the door before anyone else had even gotten out of their seats.

Mike looked back at me, "He was staring at you strangely throughout the whole class… he looked weird. Did you see how he was staring at you?"

I lied.

"No not really… I tried to not pay any attention to him."

I couldn't wait to see him again, and I still can't wait until tomorrow to see him again.

Charlie just asked if I had a good day, I said it was "okay", in which I wasn't lying. The way he looked at me didn't hurt my feelings that much they just kept me interested in him.

**XOXOXOPXOXOXOXOPXOXOXOPXO**

**Give me reviews if you like it and I'll give you another chapter! **


	2. Already Day 3?

**Diary Entry**

Third Day

Today was one of the worse days that I have had in a while. First of all it is because I came to school to tired. Not often did something around here affect my sleeping schedule, but the echoing of the wind made me unable to sleep last night.

It was worse because that jerk of a teacher, Mr. Varner, my Trigonometry teacher called on me and because I was so out of it I did not know the answer to his question… Who am I kidding? I was so spaced out I didn't even know the question that he had asked before he called on me. Lastly, it was worse because Edward Cullen was not in school today.

All morning I was eagerly awaiting lunch so that I could confront him once and for all and just ask why he looked at me that way yesterday. As I lied in my bed, restless last night I imagined how I would go up to him, and what I would say. It would be like this:

I would walk over, smoothly, flip my hair and smile friendly at them, to let them know, in no way was I a threat to them. I mean, they would have me outnumbered if I were to try anything that crazy. I would stand at the end of the lunch table, while they all stared over to me. I imagined that the blonde, because stereotypically blondes are mean. Would look me up in a down in a way as if I were in a lower social class than she was. Then she would say with an attitude, "What do you want?"

I would look her over for a brief second and roll my eyes as if her comment meant nothing to me. She was gorgeous, but I would pretend as if I did not notice that factor, and that I looked like a immature under-developed teenager. While she had the grace, and a stance of one of the finest models there ever were.

I would then look to Edward, and I would guess that he would look at me in the disgusted way that he did in class the other day. I would say, "Edward, I would like to have a word with you…" The blonde would look at me appalled, but he would look at me in surprised as well. "In private." Then things would go from there.

Anyway, enough with that, I noticed that he wasn't there when me and Jessica arrived in the lunch room. I looked over to the table and my eyes rested upon four figures, and then noticed he was the one that was missing.

Mike came up to us as we were about to sit down, and he pointed us in the direction of his table. Jessica was obviously happy with his random act of kindness. I sat down at the table with them, and tried to listen to their pointless talks, but I just could NOT get my mind from wrapped around him. I was hoping that he would just come through those doors in a rush and hurriedly sit down amongst his family. I didn't even hardly mention them, so sorry. I guess I was too caught up in him.

Well first of all, his 'real' sister, is the short girl her name is Alice. She's beautiful but not in the way the blonde haired girl was, whose name is Rosalie. Alice from afar seemed like the friendly, and random one of the group. You could always see her do little pirouettes from across the room. She was very graceful. Edward also had a 'real' brother, that was Emmett. Emmett was the brother who had the muscular build, the one who looked like he should be a football star of some sort.

His adopted brother and sister were Rosalie, and Jasper Hale. I already described Rosalie in my fantasy world up there. So far as Jasper's concerned for the most part he has a weird face all of the time and he's tall and lanky.

By the way, Jasper and Alice are together, and Rosalie and Emmett are together as well.

But… back to me in the lunch room.

I soon was disappointed, because he never came blazing through those doors as I thought he would.

We walked to Biology, we meaning Mike and me. He was faithful like a dog was to his owner, and it seriously annoyed me. Although as we were walking I was still thinking about him. I was wondering if he would just be seated in class already as we walked in.

We got to the door, and as I opened it I held my breath….

To find that no one sat in the seat next to me. I pouted, and sighed to myself, I had done all that planning and thinking last night of what to say to him for nothing.

Then I started to think… maybe he wasn't there because of me, although I dismissed that ridiculous thought out of my mind. It couldn't be because of me, again I was thinking to highly of myself.

Oh yeah, and my Mom wrote to me today through email. She is a very frantic - ish person. I haven't seen her in a year, since I last visited her in… Nevada. She asked how I was doing, like she always does. She lives there with her husband Phil. I lived with her until my high school years came. I'm in eleventh grade now, so you can see how that turned out. For the most part, when I first moved here I hated it. I hated the sky, how it looked it was grey and looked totally different from what I was used to. But, over time I got used to it… though I do still miss those always blue skies and the sun.

But, I'm going to sleep now… so I'll soon let you know how everything goes.


	3. Eye Contact

Diary Entry

**Fifth Day - Friday**

**Edward Cullen has still not arrived in this stupid school!!! What is he possibly doing??!**

**Every day, including today…I would look as heis family walked through the doors eagerly awaiting to see his face, and his face would never come into my vision. I still thought about him, but now it made me have to actually listen to Mike's conversations. They were mostly just talking about going down to the beach in La Push, I agreed to go. Beaches were a fun place to just chill out, although from the weather up here we wouldn't really be going out into the water, that would be crazy.**

**By today, I had grown used to not seeing his face in Biology class, I even started to think that maybe he had just decided to drop out of school. If that was the case, I would just decide to not think about him at all anymore.**

**Eight Day - Monday**

**In English class Mike sat next to me, we had a pop quiz on **_**Wuthering Heights, **_**one of my favorite books. The quiz was very easy and straightforward, not with those tricky questions everyone has to read twice to understand.**

**As we walked out of class, we noticed little snowflakes falling down from the sky. I used to hate it when it snowed, it just proved that it was just too cold up here. But now, I was just as excited as the rest of them, I loved it, snow was now awesome to me.**

**Mike smiled at me, "You're happy you like snow now?"**

**I laughed a little bit, "Yeah."**

**Next thing we know Mike gets hit in the head with a snowball. I nurst out laughing because it was so random and out of nowhere. Then both Mike and me saw Eric with his back toward's us in the total opposite way of his class. I could tell it was him, and I knew that Mike thought the same way that I did.**

**I instantly told him that I would just catch up with him at lunch, I still don't quite like the idea of an actual snowball fight. That would mean you would have to walk around the school all wet. All through the morning people raved about the snow. I wasn't one of them, I thought snow was awesome but they were acting like we don't get snow every year.**

**Later on that day, when it was time for lunch people were still going for it with the snowball fights. I used my binder as a shield so I wouldn't get hit as I passed by them. Jessica laughed at me because it's what I've done every year since ninth grade, but from grade nine she never got the audacity to actually hit me with one.**

**Mike, somehow or another caught up with us as we walked through the doors. Jessica and him were excitedly talking about the snowball fight, as I glanced to the **_**that**_** table, purely out of habit.**

**It was still only 5 figures that I saw…. I paused for a minute, making Jessica stop and look at me, then I continued to walk in the line. She asked, "What?"**

**I shook my head nothing, just all of a sudden… he comes back?**

**I didn't think that much of it… I hadn't thought about him at all today until now. I noticed that they all were laughing. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett… all had snow covered in their hair. Emmett leaned forward to Alice and Rosalie as he shook his head, trying to get some of the snow on them.**

**They looked like they were acting out a scene in a movie. Aside from all their playfulness and laughter, I could tell there was something different about them, I just couldn't figure out what it was.**

**I did notice that Edward looked less pale, maybe because he was flushed from the snow… and he the circles he had under his eyes were less noticeable. But there was something more to it than that…**

**Jessica interrupted my train of thought by blurting out, "Bella what are you staring at?" Her eyes following my stare.**

**And at that exact moment, his eyes locked onto mine.**

**I didn't look away just yet, for some odd reason, but I noticed he didn't look at me in the unfriendly and rude way that he did the other day.**

**Jessica giggled, then whispered, "He's staring at you."**

"**Does he look mad to you?"**

"**Huh?.. No. Should he be?"**

"**No… I mean, I just don't think that he really likes me all that well."**

"**Oh… well, anyway he's still staring at you."**

**I whispered harshly, "Stop looking at him your making it too obvious!" She snickered but turned away, if she didn't I thought about using violent measures.**

**Mike then interrupted saying that he had an epic snowball fight battle in the parking lot and offered for us to join him. Jessica eagerly agreed. I kept quiet, I would have to stay in the school building until I could get in my truck and leave.**

**As I walked into Biology, I noticed that my table was still empty, I thought that unusual since he was actually here today. Then I decided to go back not thinking about him again as I sat down in my seat. I doodled in my notebook to get my focus back on track. Then I heard the chair next to me move back, but I kept my eyes on my paper.**

**Next thing I know… he says, "Hello." His voice sounded heavenly.**

**I looked up at him stunned by his voice, and that he was actually speaking to me. He sat far away from as he possible could but he leaned my way even so, his hair was still wet, dripping from the snow. His dazzling face was friendly, open, and he had a slight smile upon his lips, but his eyes were careful.**

"**My name is Edward Cullen, I didn't really get a chance to properly introduce myself last week. Aren't you Bella Swan?"**

**I tried to figure out how the heck he knew my name, but could come up with no answer.**

"**I never introduced myself to you either, so how do you know my name?"**

**He laughed an enchanting laugh. "You do know that you are quite popular around here? A lot of people talk about you."**

"**Oh."**

**I had no idea that people still talked about me… that was an awkward thing to hear. Suddenly, Mr. Banner started the class as we had a pause in our conversation. We had to work as lab partners during this class assignment. What we were to do was separate the slides of onion root tip cells and decipher them according to the phases of mitosis and label them.**

"**Get started." Mr. Banner said authoritatively. Edward said politely, "Ladies first, right partner?" I looked up to see him smiling a crooked smile, although it was crooked it looked amazing. I smiled at him and nodded like an idiot, "Yeah those are the rules." He still smiled at me.**

**I looked through the microscope and changed the settings to 40X.**

"**Prophase."**

"**Do you mind if I take a look?"**

"**No, go ahead." As he had asked the question and I responded I had begun to remove the slide and his hand reached over to catch mine, to stop me. His fingers were freezing cold, like he had been standing out in the snowy cold weather for hours. I had jerked my hand away from his as it happened, and it wasn't even solely because of that. That was partly the reason, but the other reason was because when he touched me it felt as if an electrical current had run through me.**

**As we continued with the lab work, I noticed a slight difference in his face. **

"**You got contacts!" I blurted out of nowhere.**

**He looked at me weirdly, "No, I didn't."**

"**Oh… I thought that there was something different about your eyes." I thought back to last week and pictured his eyes in my head. They were black, flat black, while his eyes today reminded you somewhat of a butterscotch color, but a tad darker.**

"**I know their different, but if you don't want to admit that you got contacts that's fine by me."**

**He shrugged as he looked away from me I noticed that his hand was clenched into a tight fist, just like the other day.**

**We had a brief conversation about my mother, and Phil and by the end he had begun to annoy me, it was obvious about how I felt by the way my voice sounded.**

**He said, "That doesn't seem fair."**

**I laughed without, "Hasn't anyone ever told you? Life isn't fair."**

"**I believe I have heard that somewhere before." He added dryly. He continued staring at me. "END of story."**

**His look became appraising, "You put on a good show… but I bet you're hurting more than you let anyone else see."**

**I scowled at him, he was wrong I might have been some years ago, but I wasn't now. **

"**Am I wrong?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Sure, whatever you say." He said smugly.**

"**So why **does this seem to matter to you so much?" I asked as I looked the other way annoyed.

"Mm, that's a good question." He paused, I thought he would continue, but once I realized that was the only response I was about to get I rolled my eyes as I sighed.

"Am I annoying you?" He sounded almost amused as he asked me this.

I looked over to him and without thinking I said. "No, I'm annoyed with myself. My face gives off what I'm feeling so easily."

"Quite the contrary, I find you very difficult to read." When he said that, he really sounded like he meant it.

"You must be a good reader then." I smiled a small smile.

"Usually." He said as he smiled widely, flashing extra white teeth in my face.

The bell rung, and he got out his seat like before, ever so gracefully. That's when Mike came over to me, I was still picking my stuff up from off my table and placing it in my bag.

He said, "Looked as if he was nice to you today."

I shrugged, "Yeah, I guess… I wonder what was with him last Monday.."


End file.
